


Narlina's Kalos Journey

by KristaLynn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Back when Kalos was new, F/M, Pokemon Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaLynn/pseuds/KristaLynn
Summary: Narlina's dream is to travel every region in the Pokemon world, and Kalos is next on her list. As she's preparing to leave, an event causes her to meet a new friend when she arrives. With her partner Gallade, she's ready to take on a new challenge!





	Narlina's Kalos Journey

 

 

** Chapter 1: Off To Kalos We Go! **

 

 

 

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world...Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in deep oceans...We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper. We live with these creatures, sometimes as pets, friends and even partners. There are those that use them for sinister purposes as well.

Let us now head for the small town where our heroine is beginning her journey, to the Kalos Region!

 

“There. My outfit is ready to go! What do you think Gallade? Do I look good in blue?” The Gallade nodded happily. “I am so excited to visit another region.” The girl looked in the mirror. “Not to mention, I’ll see Shawn again. It’s been so long since I’ve seen him.” She then grabbed her bag. “The plane for Kalos leaves in an hour, let’s go ahead and get ready, ok Gallade?”

“Gallade!” He shouted excitedly.

This is our Heroine, Narlina Malenko. She is a very sweet and eager 12 year old girl from the Hiyan Village in the Hoenn Region. She started her journey fairly late, receiving a Mudkip as her starter. Traveling to Sinnoh at her mother’s urging, determined to become a Top Coordinator. Making many friends along the way, Narlina reached her goal, and cheered for the goals of her friends. After a six month break from a recent trip to Unova, Narlina is ready to head to Kalos, where one of her mother’s friends lives. Narlina raced down the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother.

“You’re as eager as always.” She hugged her daughter.

“Mama.” Narlina smiled.

“Are you sure you have everything? Do you want to take anyone else with you?” Narlina thought about it.

“I’m good with Gallade.” She replied.

“I’ll take care of the others.” Her mother then handed her Gallade’s Poke’Ball. Narlina nodded and hugged her mother.

“Here’s your backpack. I made a few modifications to it.” Narlina slipped it on. “You look good sweetheart!” She paused. “Do your best, and make me proud!” The bus then showed up at the front door.

“Goodbye Mama!” Narlina shouted as she ran onto the bus. Gallade waved goodbye as well.

Narlina made it to the airport with about a half hour until the plane departed. She sat down, and pulled out a small red book. Inside were photos from her Sinnoh and Unova trips. She then looked at Gallade, and remembered when they met.

Gallade was abandoned by his trainer for losing. He met Narlina shortly after she arrived in Sinnoh, and after being cared for by Narlina, he joined her, and became her signature Pokémon. Gallade was gifted a red neckband from Narlina to show she cared for him. Gallade always stayed out of his Poke’Ball, and protected Narlina at all costs.

“So, are you excited as well?” Gallade nodded

Narlina then closed her book. “I can’t wait to see Shawn.” Shawn was Narlina’s traveling partner in Sinnoh and Unova. She met him as a runaway from Johto, and the two began to travel together. Defending him from his aunt, he was free to travel as he wanted. They were going to meet in Kalos for another journey.

“Flight 656 for Kalos is boarding.” The announcement was made. She packed up her things. “Let’s go then Gallade.” The two then boarded the plane, and left for Kalos.

Two hours later, the plane landed in Lumiose City, the largest city in Kalos. Narlina looked out the window, excited to get off.

“Are you ready Gallade?”

“Gallade!” He replied. They hopped off the plane, and looked around.

“Wow, look at this place. It’s huge!” Narlina said as she looked around. “Ok, let’s head inside.” They all headed inside the airport lobby. Narlina then decided to call her mom and let her know she was in Kalos.

“I made it safely Mama.” Narlina said.

“Glad to hear. Is Shawn there?”

“He hasn’t shown up yet. I’ll give it some time.”

“Alright sweetheart, feel free to contact me if you need me.”

“I’ll do that Mama.” Narlina happily replied.

“I have to go. Have fun Narlina!” She hung up. Narlina sighed and sat in the airport lobby.

Hours passed and no sign of Shawn. The pilot told her there were no more flights today. Narlina then thanked him, and went to a phone.

“Hello?” It was Prof. Elm, the regional professor for Johto. Shawn worked for him as an assistant, even before he was a trainer. Shawn received a Totodile, and it evolved into Croconaw shortly after he fled for Sinnoh.

“Hi. It’s me Narlina.” Gallade waved in the background.

“Oh! Hi Narlina! Hello to Gallade as well” He said happily. “What can I help you with?”

“Shawn was supposed to meet me here today, but he hasn’t shown up yet. Can I speak with him?” Prof. Elm looked a bit upset.

“Narlina, I hate to say this, but he’s not here right now.

“He already left?” Narlina said in a worried tone.

“He did leave, but I’m not sure if he got there before you. My best guess would be to wait a little bit longer.”

“I’ve been sitting here for two hours now.” She pouted.

“I’m sorry Narlina. He probably got lost, or got distracted and forgot.” Narlina sighed. Shawn was known to be a spaz.

“”Ok, thanks Professor. I’ll wait a little bit longer.”

“Have a safe trip Narlina.” Prof. Elm then hung up. Narlina walked out of the airport, and to a nearby cafe. She looked at her teacup. Gallade felt awful. She drank her tea and left. She then walked to the city’s landmark, Prism Tower. She sat down on a nearby bench. Gallade sat next to her.

“Prism Tower is really pretty at night.” Tears fell down her face. Narlina was upset and scared as well. She began to cry into her bag, and it caught the attention of a blonde haired boy walking out of Prism Tower. He ran over to her.

“Excuse me, are you ok?” Narlina wiped her eyes, and looked at the boy. Her face turned red, and her tears stopped. “Forgive me, I just hate seeing people upset.” He replied. Narlina nodded. “May I ask what’s wrong?” Narlina sighed.

“My friend Shawn and I were supposed to meet in Kalos. I’ve been waiting for him for hours now, and he hasn’t shown up.” Narlina looked down. The boy sat down next to her, Gallade happily making room for him.

“Oh! A Gallade! Is he yours?” Narlina nodded.

“Gallade is my partner.” Gallade nodded. “He was abandoned by his old trainer and I caught him. He’s been with me ever since.” The boy rubbed Gallade’s head. He then focused back on Narlina.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m guessing you’re not from here?” The boy asked, adjusting his glasses. Narlina nodded.

“I’m from Hiyan Village in the Hoenn Region.”

“Wow. You’re from Hoenn huh?” Narlina nodded.” You must of traveled far then.” The boy then got an idea. “I know! How about I take you to Prof. Sycamore’s lab? He’s the regional professor. I’m sure he can help you out.”

“That’d be really nice. Thank you.” Narlina got up and grabbed her bag. “My name is Narlina. It’s nice to meet you.” Gallade bowed to the boy. He smiled.

“I’m Clemont. It’s nice to meet you too!” Narlina liked that name. She blushed a bit.

 

A short walk down the street from Prism Tower was the lab. It had two Poke’Ball pillars, and a gated walkway. Narlina walked in.

“I’ll go get the Professor. Stay right here ok?” Clemont then ran off into a hallway. Narlina sat on the floor, and sighed. Gallade sat down and sighed with her. Suddenly, a blue frog type Pokémon hopped out of a different hall, and made its way to Narlina.

“Oh! Hello there! I’ve never seen a Pokémon like this before!” The Pokémon hopped over to Narlina and sniffed her. Narlina grabbed her bag and took out a cookie. “Here, go ahead.” The Pokémon took it, ate it, and went crazy. It then hopped around Narlina, and hopped into her arms. Gallade was puzzled.

“Froakie.” It said happily.

“Oh! You’re a Froakie then?” Froakie nodded. Narlina thought it was really cute. As she petted it, a man in a lab coat walked in, Clemont following behind.

“Ah! There you are Froakie. You shouldn’t run off like that.” Froakie growled, and nuzzled with Narlina. Narlina just smiled.

“Professor, this is Narlina. She’s come all the way from Hoenn.”

The man looked at her. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Narlina. I’m Prof. Sycamore. One of my duties is to give out starter Pokémon, and it seems Froakie doesn’t want to move.”

“Froakie’s a cutie!” Froakie looked at Narlina and croaked happily. Clemont then looked at Froakie.

“It came right up to Narlina.” Clemont said.

“It’s refused to go with a new trainer for some reason. Every time a new trainer chooses Froakie, it just hops away. I’ve had problems with this Froakie, and it just stays in the lab.” He paused. “Froakie willing went to her, I guess it saw Narlina wasn’t a new trainer, and was interested. Froakie’s gone up to other trainers before, but backed off if it didn’t like them. Froakie must like Narlina. I’ve never seen it this happy before.”

Narlina looked at Froakie. It eyes were closed, and it was trying to lick the crumbs of its mouth. Narlina just smiled. Prof. Sycamore smiled as well.

“I’ll let Froakie hang around with you for a bit.” Froakie hopped happily and sat on Narlina’s head. “Anyway, I understand this is your first time in Kalos?” Narlina nodded. “I see. Clemont told me what was wrong. I can call around the Pokémon Centers and see if Shawn is anywhere nearby.”

“Thanks Professor.” Narlina looked at Froakie. “I’ll be right back, I need to contact someone.” Narlina walked out, Gallade running after her. He tripped, and instead stayed back at the lab. Froakie however followed after her.

 

Narlina was now on the phone. She had re-contacted her mother.

“Shawn never showed up…” She said in a very upset tone.

“Sweetheart, I’m sure he’s somewhere in the city.” Her mother reassured.

“Prof. Sycamore said he’d call around to see if he could find him.”

“Oh! You met the regional professor?” Narlina nodded. “Being alone bothers you doesn’t it?” Narlina nodded.

“You know it does….” Narlina sighed, and then looked up. However, I’ve wanted to come here, and I’ll have to do my best by myself.” She looked down, but shook it off.

“That’s my girl Narlina. “As Narlina began to explain more, Froakie hopped up on the screen.

“Oh! Narlina, you caught your first Pokémon already?”

“No, it belongs to Prof. Sycamore. The little guy decided to follow me.” Froakie climbed onto Narlina’s head.

“Well, it seems to like you.” Narlina giggled.

“This is Froakie. It’s a starter Pokémon. Apparently, it’s refused to go with a new trainer.”

“It must have known you weren’t a newbie.” Narlina nodded. Her mother then looked behind her.

“Thanks for updating me on the situation Narlina. I need to get dinner ready for your other Pokémon.” Narlina nodded. “I’ll talk with you again later alright?” Narlina nodded again and hung up.

“Mama…Thank you for supporting me.” Froakie hopped down reached into its back. “Oh? The fluff on your back has a function?”

“It’s called Frubbles. Froakie’s known for it.” Narlina turned around. Clemont walked in.

“Sorry if I spooked you.” Narlina giggled. As she did, Froakie took some of its Frubbles and put them in Narlina’s hair.

“OH!” Her hair was soft and smooth.

“Frubbles work in many ways, depending on what Froakie wants to use them for.” Narlina nodded.

“Are you done now?” Narlina nodded. “Good. Then let’s head back.” Narlina followed Clemont back to the lab.

 

“Welcome back Narlina.” Prof. Sycamore said as he placed a tray on the nearby table. Narlina sat down, and was joined by Froakie shortly after. Gallade sat by Narlina and hugged her.

“You must share a strong bond.” Prof. Sycamore said.

“I’ve had Gallade since Sinnoh. He’s my best friend.” Clemont then sat next to Narlina. Froakie was on Narlina’s lap.

“Froakie seems to really like you.” Clemont replied.

“I’ll say.” Narlina placed Froakie on her lap. It closed its eyes.

“Froakie was always interested in traveling trainers. Most of the ones that came here didn’t want it, and it had no interest anymore.” Narlina gave Froakie another cookie.

“Froakie-Fro.” It said. Narlina was beginning to really like this Froakie. She then looked at the Professor.

“What kind of work do you do? Besides giving out starter Pokémon?”

“Well,” He got up. “What if I told you, there are Pokémon that can evolve, even when in their final state?”

“No way!” Narlina shouted.

“It’s called Mega Evolution. Certain Pokémon can undergo Mega Evolution, even when at their final state. It involves a strong bond, and a special stone.” He looked at Gallade. “There have been rumors that a Mega Gallade has shown up recently.”

“A Mega Gallade?” Narlina was interested.

“That’s right.” He looked at Gallade. “The fact that you have a strong bond with your Gallade could prove that he could Mega Evolve. I’d like to do some research with him, if you don’t mind.” Gallade happily agreed. “Thank you Gallade. I’ll make sure to reward you for your time.”

“Narlina, are you hungry by chance?” Clemont asked.

“Yea, I haven’t eaten since I got here…”

“Clemont, here.” Prof. Sycamore handed him some money. “Take Narlina out for dinner, and bring something back for Gallade.”

“Thanks.” Narlina and Clemont then left, Froakie hopping behind. Narlina picked it up and carried it with her.

 

As they waited for their food, Clemont asked Narlina some questions.

“So, what made you want to come to Kalos if you’re from Hoenn?”

“Ya see, I like to travel other regions outside of my own.” Narlina replied.

“Is that your goal?” Narlina looked up from her cup.

“You see, I actually accomplished my goal.”

“What’s that?” Narlina smiled.

“Back in Sinnoh, I was a Pokémon Coordinator. I collected ribbons and participated in contests. My mama was a Coordinator, and I wanted to follow in her footsteps. I won the Grand Festival in Sinnoh, and now I like to travel new regions for fun. Of course, I also like to take on the league as a bonus.” Clemont smiled.

“There’s a gym in this city. Why don’t you challenge it? I know the gym leader as well. He’d be more than happy to accept a challenge from you.”

“I only have Gallade at the moment. I’d need a few more Pokémon to challenge the gym. “

“I understand.” Clemont smiled. He then looked at Froakie, who was munching on Pokémon food, right next to Narlina. They finished their food, and went back to the lab. Gallade was happy to see her, and even happier to see she brought him food.

That night, Narlina had trouble sleeping. She sat up and got out of bed. Narlina was then stopped by Froakie, who stood in front of the door. It hopped in her arms, and used its Frubbles to make a pillow for Narlina. She placed it on the bed, and fell asleep. Shortly after though, she began to cry. She did not want to part with Froakie…

 

“Did you sleep well Narlina?” Professor Sycamore asked. Narlina was outside the lab, ready to take off.

“Yea, I guess so.” She replied. Gallade was right beside her.

“I’m really sorry I couldn’t help you find Shawn. I’m sure he’ll show up. If he does, I’ll let him know you were looking for him.” Narlina thanked him.

“Um, Is Clemont still here?” Narlina then asked.

“Sadly, he left early this morning. You just missed him by a few minutes.” Narlina sighed. “Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to ask him if he’d come with me on my journey…I mean….” Narlina blushed. Prof. Sycamore could tell.

“Well, I can tell you where he went.” He pointed to Prism Tower.

“He works there as the city’s Gym Leader.” Narlina gasped.

“ _There’s a gym in this city. Why don’t you challenge it? I know the gym leader as well. He’d be more than happy to accept a challenge from you.”_

Clemont knew the gym leader because he was the gym leader. That would explain why he was at Prism Tower when he helped Narlina. Narlina looked up with a serious face.

“Thanks for the info Professor.” Narlina put her hand on her heart.

“Oh! I almost forgot.” He handed her a red device. “It’s a Kalos Poke’dex. I suppose you’ll need it as you’ll be going through Kalos.”

“I’ll make sure to use it.” Narlina said. As she put it in her backpack, Froakie hopped out of the lab, and into her arms.

“Oh!” Froakie nuzzled. “I’ll miss you too.” She petted it. “Are you gonna watch me until I’m out of sight?” Froakie shook its head.

“You’re a cutie. Someone will be very happy with you.” Narlina hugged it, and put it down. Froakie then hopped right back into her arms. “Froakie….” Narlina began to cry. Froakie took its Frubbles and dried her tears. It then looked at Prof. Sycamore.

“I see. I guess I have no choice huh?” He reached into his pocket and handed Narlina a Poke’Ball.

“It seems Froakie wants to go with you. It really likes you, and wants you to be happy.” He looked at Froakie. “I’m happy to see you finally found a trainer. Make sure she takes good care of you.” Froakie croaked happily, and hugged Narlina.

“Thank you so much.” Narlina placed Froakie in her arms. Gallade was happy to have a new partner and friend.

“I wish you luck on your journey. Please come and visit sometime!”

I will! Thanks for everything!” She waved goodbye, and then headed to Prism Tower to confront Clemont.


End file.
